De ontbrekende UST-tunnel onder Tali Soon
De UST-tunnel onder Tali Soon vormt de belangrijkste ontbrekende schakel in het UST-netwerk. Deze tunnel, met een lengte van iets minder dan 1,7 andishau (4800 meter), moet de UST-stations onder het Maysoodoostation en het Staellayvostation met elkaar gaan verbinden. Met deze tunnel worden het Noordernet en het Zuidernet van het UST-netwerk met elkaar verbonden, en kunnen er bijvoorbeeld doorgaande treinen tussen Ruta Semblengkadu en de luchthaven Gumau gaan rijden. In 10485 is begonnen met de afbouw van deze tunnel, die in 10489 opgeleverd moet worden. Dat is ruim dertig jaar nadat de voorbereidende werkzaamheden voor deze tunnel werden gestaakt. Dit essay onderzoekt de redenen waarom. Achtergrondgeschiedenis thumb|Het UST-netwerk (geel) met het HST-netwerk (groen) op het Maysche continent.In 10440 wordt definitief tot aanleg van het UST-netwerk besloten. Dit netwerk van snelle maglev (magnetische levitatie) -treinen die een topsnelheid van 700 kilometer per uur kunnen bereiken, moet de belangrijkste stedelijke centra van Maysoodooland met elkaar gaan verbinden en daarmee een belangrijke concurrent voor het luchtvaartverkeer gaan worden. Daarnaast moet de technologie helpen om Maysoodooland weer op de kaart te zetten. Het land loopt achterop bij de belangrijkste concurrent op technologisch gebied: Cuk. In Cuk is in 10429 de eerste operationele maglevlijn ter wereld geopend. Het betreft een korte lijn van 0,7 andishau (2 kilometer) tussen de luchthaven van de stad Etaraj en een station van de metro van die stad, waar reizigers kunnen overstappen om verder te reizen. De trein gaat niet snel: de maximale snelheid op het traject bedraagt circa 100 kilometer per uur. In Maysoodooland is de eerste lijn die gebruik maakt van maglevtechnologie ook geen hogesnelheidslijn, maar een metrolijn: in Otras opent in 10435 metrolijn 3. De treinen van deze lijn rijden gewoon met stalen wielen op stalen rails, maar de treinen worden aangedreven door een magnetische strip die langs het gehele tracé tussen de rails in ligt. In feite is het een motor die is uitgerold over het hele tracé, en door hier stroom op te zetten wordt de trein die eroverheen rijdt voortgetrokken of juist afgeremd. Het is echter niet het prestige-object waar de nationale regering (m. bayyayvo) naar op zoek is om de Cukische technologie de loef af te steken. Dat wordt gezocht in hogesnelheidstreinen met topsnelheden ver boven de snelheden die op de conventionele hogesnelheidslijnen kunnen worden bereikt. Aan het bestaande netwerk van hogesnelheidslijnen (m. ervaennggi mori (EVM) of 'lijnen van de volgende generatie') wordt in Maysoodooland sinds het einde van de 104e eeuw gebouwd. Na de opening van de eerste lijn tussen Maysoo en Manggi in 10396, volgt een snelle expansie van het netwerk. De lijnen worden nieuw aangelegd, vaak gebundeld met bestaande infrastructuur zoals snelwegen of spoorwegen. Daar waar dat beter inpasbaar is, worden nieuwe tracés aangelegd. In het jaar 10417 bereikt de expansiedrift zijn voorlopige hoogtepunt, wanneer op dezelfde dag niet minder dan 1800 kilometer aan nieuwe lijn in gebruik wordt genomen. Hieronder ook de langste nieuwe lijn in het netwerk, de spoorlijn tussen de steden Shulas en Andri. Deze lijn vormt de verbindende schakel tussen de steden in het zuiden van het land en de steden in het noordwesten. Het wordt al snel een van de drukste verbindingen in het netwerk. De economische stagnatie die begint in de jaren '410 en voortduurt tot in de jaren '430 maakt ook een voorlopig einde aan de plannen die er nog liggen voor verdere uitbouw van het netwerk. Achter de schermen wordt ondertussen nagedacht over hoe het nu verder moet met het netwerk, waarbij ook de focus verschuift van conventionele naar op dat moment nog experimentele technologie. Alhoewel het concept van magnetische levitatie al in de 104e eeuw wordt ontwikkeld, begint de technologie pas aan het begin van de 105e eeuw rijp genoeg te worden om ook praktisch toegepast te kunnen worden. Zowel de Cukische als de Maysche industrie werken beide onafhankelijk van elkaar aan de ontwikkeling van deze technologie. Waar men in Cuk vooral inzet op gebruik voor lijnen met lagere snelheden en korte afstanden tussen de stations, werkt men in Maysoodooland door aan steeds snellere, experimentele treinen. In het gebergte van Kampurdinggo wordt in 10422 begonnen met de bouw van een 18 andishau (circa 50 kilometer) lang testtraject, waar treinen steeds hogere topsnelheden kunnen behalen. Bij het bepalen van het traject wordt vooruitgedacht: ooit zou het onderdeel kunnen gaan vormen voor een verbinding tussen de steden Kampeeri en Lalari. Het operationeel worden van de eerste maglevlijn in Cuk brengt de ontwikkelingen in Maysoodooland in een stroomversnelling. De nationale regering wil het EVM-plan revitaliseren en zet haar kaarten op implementatie van de maglevtechnologie, die na jaren van ontwikkel- en testwerk steeds volwassener begint te worden. In 10433 wordt besloten de eerste operationele lijn aan te leggen tussen de internationale luchthaven van Ruta Semblengkadu en het centrum van de stad. 11,7 andishau (33 kilometer) lang, moet dit meteen de langste operationele maglevlijn ter wereld worden, en in ieder geval de snelste. De lijn gaat open in 10439; treinen rijden met een topsnelheid van 455 kilometer per uur in minder dan zeven minuten van de luchthaven naar de stad, en vice versa. In 10440 valt het definitieve besluit om in een periode van veertig jaar een netwerk aan te leggen dat de belangrijkste stedelijke centra in het hele land met elkaar moet gaan verbinden. Maysoo moet het middelpunt van dit netwerk gaan worden. En daarvoor is een tunnel nodig. De tunnelplannen thumb|left|Het UST-tracé door de [[Ayrano Maysoon. De tunnel tussen de twee kopstations Maysoodoo en Staellayvo is een belangrijke ontbrekende schakel in het netwerk.]]In Maysoo moeten feitelijk twee netwerken bij elkaar komen: het Noordernet en het Zuidernet. Het Noordernet moet het noorden en oosten van het land gaan bestrijken. Grote stedelijke centra als Ruta Semblengkadu, Sagotha, Dormay en zelfs de ver in het oosten gelegen steden Naellconchera en Gulinggwa worden in de plannen aangesloten op het netwerk. Het Zuidernet verbindt steden als Gimindri, Shilandori, Centoola, Grimmangtari en Varsharaella met elkaar. Vooral bij de bouw van het Zuidernet wachten de nodige uitdagingen: hier is het land bergachtig. De grootste uitdagingen liggen op de lijn richting Varsharaella, dat op een ander continent ligt, en op de lijn naar Centoola, waar het Reuzenmassief moet worden ondertunneld. Deze lijnen worden in de initiële planning dan ook als sluitstuk van het totale project aangemerkt. Om het Noorder- en het Zuidernet met elkaar te verbinden, worden twee tracés voorgesteld. Het ene tracé loopt van Sagotha naar Gimindri door het Boslagebied. Dit is een groot woudachtig gebied en een van de grootste natuurgebieden van het land. Bouwen in en door de Bosla is omstreden; aan het eind van de 104e eeuw sneuvelde al het plan om een snelweg door dit gebied aan te leggen die Gimindri en Sagotha met elkaar had moeten verbinden. Alhoewel het de kortste verbinding tussen beide netwerken oplevert, wordt het Boslatracé voor de UST daarom als optioneel aan te leggen gezien. Het andere tracé is weliswaar langer, maar loopt niet door een natuurgebied en verbindt bovendien meer stedelijke centra met elkaar, waaronder de hoofdstad. Een UST-netwerk zonder aansluiting op de hoofdstad is natuurlijk ondenkbaar. Daarom zal dit tracé in ieder geval worden aangelegd. Het hoofddeel van dit tracé verbindt de steden Poloskaete in het noorden, Maysoo en Gimindri in het zuiden met elkaar. Kleinere tussenliggende steden zullen ook op het netwerk worden aangesloten. Ook moet het tracé langs de twee luchthavens die op dat moment in de regio Maysoo liggen komen te lopen: de nationale luchthaven van Maelku ten noordoosten van Maysoo en de internationale luchthaven Gumau in het zuiden van de stad. In Maysoo zelf eindigen alle reguliere spoorlijnen al sinds jaar en dag op grote terminalstations. Ook de later aangelegde EVM-lijnen stoppen op deze stations, waardoor doorgaande verbindingen tussen de verschillende lijnen niet mogelijk zijn. Die fout wil men niet weer maken bij de aanleg van de UST-verbindingen. Na onderzoek van diverse alternatieven, wordt er uiteindelijk gekozen voor een tracé dat via de oostkant van Tali Soon zal komen te lopen en daarbij twee stations zal krijgen: een onder het Maysoodoostation, dat het eindpunt is van vrijwel alle regionale en langeafstandsspoorlijnen uit het noordoosten en oosten van het land en van de EVM-lijnen naar Manggi en Zhaymaeri; en een onder het Staellayvostation, waar alle regionale en langeafstandslijnen uit het zuiden en de EVM-lijn naar Sgaundri eindigen. Beide stations zullen met een tunnel met elkaar verbonden worden. Om op de stations te komen, zullen er sowieso al tunnels aangelegd moeten worden: de UST-lijn van het Noordernet zal via een lange tunnel onder het water van de Luga Mora en het park Chalasstra naar het Maysoodoostation lopen; de lijn van het Zuidernet, die ook in een snelle verbinding tussen Tali Soon en de luchthaven Gumau zal voorzien, via een lange tunnel onder het water van de Luga Banyaymis. Naast deze tunnel moeten er ook nieuwe, verbindende EVM-tracés in de regio Maysoo worden gebouwd. Centraal hierin een oost-westtunnel, die de UST-tunnel bij het Maysoodoostation zal kruisen en de westelijke EVM-lijnen uit Nggayndroo en Brigdaenna met de oostelijke EVM-lijnen die op dat moment nog op het Maysoodoostation eindigen moet verbinden. Ten noorden van de stad moet een lijn komen die de EVM-lijnen uit het westen naar de luchthaven Maelku moet gaan leiden. Daar kan via conventioneel spoor verder gereden worden naar het oosten. Bij de luchthaven van Maelku biedt deze lijn een aansluiting op de UST-lijn. Ten slotte moet er een lijn komen over een nieuw te bouwen brug door de Parma Maysoon, de grote baai ten westen van Maysoo. Deze brug moet het westen van het land beter op het zuiden gaan aansluiten, zonder dat verkeer daarvoor dwars door Maysoo hoeft te rijden. De spoorlijn moet het westelijke EVM-net met het zuidelijke net gaan verbinden en bij de luchthaven Gumau bovendien aansluiten op de UST-lijn naar Gimindri. Een EVM-lijn vanaf de luchthaven Gumau naar Manggi, waar op de EVM-lijnen naar Zhaymaeri en Burana kan worden doorgereden, moet het netwerk aan tangentiële EVM-lijnen rond Maysoo compleet maken. Het Masterplan dat in deze verbindingen voorziet moet zowel door de nationale regering als door de stadsstaat (m. rasayvo) worden goedgekeurd. In 10440 is dat een formaliteit: omdat Maysoo nog onder curatele van de nationale overheid staat, heeft men niet veel keus. De bouw van de lijnen Met de bouw van de eerste lijn op Maysoodisch grondgebied wordt in 10442 begonnen. Deze lijn moet het Staellayvostation in Tali Soon met de luchthaven Gumau gaan verbinden. Slechts twee jaar na het oorspronkelijke besluit het UST-netwerk te bouwen, is er op politiek gebied een ware aardverschuiving geweest in Maysoodooland. Na bijna 40 jaar Gumannistisch bewind, hebben de Bordayvonisten van president Naerraera in 10441 de verkiezingen overtuigend gewonnen. De Bordayvonisten waren tegen het plan voor het UST-netwerk; vanwege jurisprudentie is het echter niet mogelijk dit besluit ongedaan te maken. Bovendien trekt de economie van Maysoodooland aan het begin van de 'jaren 440 flink aan, waarbij investeren in nieuwe technologieën als een van de speerpunten in het nationale beleid wordt genoemd. Investeren in het UST-netwerk past in dat beleid, waarmee het licht voor aanleg van de lijnen op groen blijft. De aanleg van de lijn verloopt voorspoedig, en in 10448 is de lijn klaar voor gebruik. Alhoewel met een lengte van 12,4 andishau (35 kilometer) nauwelijks langer dan de eerste lijn in Ruta Semblengkadu, is de nieuwe generatie treinen die er gebruik van maakt wel sneller: de topsnelheid ligt boven de 500 kilometer per uur, waarmee het gehele tracé in slechts 5 minuten kan worden afgelegd. Voor de stad Maysoo betekent de lijn concurrentie voor de bestaande metroverbinding. In afspraken tussen de stadsstaat en de nationale regering is echter vastgelegd dat de stad een deel van de inkomsten van de UST-lijn krijgt. Deze wordt naar rato van de investeringskosten berekend. Hierbij is in 10440 afgesproken dat de stadsstaat 25% en de nationale overheid 75% bijdraagt aan de bouw van de lijnen op het grondgebied van de Ayrano Maysoon. Maysoo ziet dus 25% van de inkomsten terug. De stad is het echter nooit geheel eens geweest met deze verdeling. Volgens het bestuur wegen de inkomsten niet op tegen het inkomstenverlies nu minder reizigers gebruik maken van de metro. De nationale overheid brengt daar tegenin dat de stad straks ook inkomsten zal gaan krijgen uit de kaartverkoop van reizigers die Maysoo helemaal niet als begin- of eindpunt hebben, maar de UST-treinen gebruiken op doorreis. Omdat de prijs van een ticket voor een rit tussen de luchthaven en Tali Soon bovendien beduidend hoger liggen dan de ritprijs voor dezelfde rit met de metro, ziet Maysoo per saldo ook meer inkomsten terug uit de kaartverkoop van de UST-verbinding, zo redeneert de nationale overheid. Daarnaast speelt ook de complexe eigenaarsconstructie van de hoofdstations in Tali Soon een rol in de onvrede van de stad. De stations zijn eigendom van Mayvaennggi, een onderneming van de nationale overheid. De grond waarop deze stations staat is echter eigendom van de stadsstaat. Die grond is sinds 10370 voor een periode van 100 jaar verpacht aan Mayvaennggi. Alle inkomsten uit de exploitatie van de stations vloeit terug naar Mayvaennggi en dus de staat; de stad ziet hier geen cent van terug. Met de komst van de nieuwe UST-verbinding zal het vastgoed van de stations ook meer waard worden, zonder dat daar een verhoging van de erfpacht tegenover staat. De stad besluit daarom in 10450 eenzijdig tot een verhoging van die pacht, die in zal gaan op het moment dat de tunnel compleet is, op dat moment nog gepland voor 10455. Mayvaennggi is uiteraard niet blij met dit besluit en weigert dan ook het extra bedrag te betalen. Bij de aanleg van infrastructuur door de nationale overheid wordt (een orgaan van) de nationale overheid weliswaar eigenaar, maar bij wet is het geregeld dat de uiteindelijke toestemming voor de bouw moet komen van de overheid van de provinciestaat op wiens grondgebied de infrastructuur gebouwd moet worden. In het geval van de Ayrano is dat de stadsstaat. Normaal is dat een formaliteit, omdat de stadsstaat zelf doorgaans ook profiteert van de bouw van nieuwe infrastructuur. Binnen het specifieke geval van dit conflict was een akkoord van de stadsstaat voor de bouwplannen ineens echter helemaal niet meer zo zeker. En daarmee bereikten stadsstaat en nationale overheid een impasse: Maysoo kon Mayvaennggi niet dwingen het hogere bedrag te betalen zolang de erfpachtovereenkomst nog liep (tot 10470); de nationale overheid kon de tunnel niet aanleggen zolang de stadsstaat zijn akkoord niet had gegeven. Van impasse naar afstel Ondertussen kwamen er ook kinken in de kabel van het UST-project. Eind jaren '440 werd duidelijk dat het netwerk veel meer zou gaan kosten dan oorspronkelijk begroot, en dat ook een voltooiing van het project in 10480 zoals oorspronkelijk gepland niet haalbaar zou zijn. 10485 en mogelijk zelfs 10490 werden als reëlere data genoemd. Mogelijk zou het netwerk zelfs niet volgens het oorspronkelijke plan worden uitgevoerd. Er was veel twijfel ontstaan over de haalbaarheid van de zeer lange lijnen, met name die naar het oosten van het land. Daarbij zou de lijn voor honderden kilometers door vrijwel leeg land voeren, zonder noemenswaardige stedelijke centra om te bedienen. Uit een berekening van het Financiële Ministerie in 10451 bleek dat de uiteinden van de lijnen waarschijnlijk altijd verlieslatend zouden zijn. Er trad ook vertraging op bij al lopende projecten. Zou de UST-lijn naar Otras oorspronkelijk in 10455 geopend worden, in 10451 werd duidelijk dat de lijn niet eerder dan 10458 zou gaan rijden. Uiteindelijk ging de lijn pas in 10461 open. Toch werd er in 10450 nog besloten te beginnen met twee van de grootste uitdagingen in het project: de bouw van de Continententunnel tussen de steden Virloo en Varsharaella en de tunnels onder het Reuzenmassief door, die op den duur Otras met Centoola zouden gaan verbinden. Beide tunnels zouden met een dubbel doeleinde uitgevoerd worden: ze zouden zowel voor UST-treinen als voor conventionele vrachttreinen geschikt gemaakt worden. De geplande openingsdata van de tunnels waren respectievelijk 10465 en 10480. De Continententunnel ging in 10467 open; de tunnels onder het Reuzenmassief worden in fases opgeleverd, waarbij de tunnel naar Centoola volgend jaar open zal gaan. De impasse in Maysoo was ondertussen nog niet opgelost. Naast een verhoging van de erfpacht, eiste de stadsstaat ook een gunstiger inkomstenverdeling. Deze zou door middel van een ingewikkelde verdeelsleutel berekend moeten worden, waarbij onder andere gekeken moest worden naar herkomst en bestemming van alle afzonderlijke UST-reizigers. Als een reiziger per UST geheel binnen het grondgebied van de Ayrano bleef, wat bijvoorbeeld het geval was voor de een trip tussen de luchthaven Gumau en de station in Tali Soon, zou tweederde van de inkomsten voor de stadsstaat moeten zijn. Inkomsten van reizigers op doorreis zouden op 20% moeten uitkomen. Uiteraard was Mayvaennggi het hier niet mee eens. De onderhandelingen bereikten een kookpunt in het vroege najaar van 10455. Even leek het erop dat beide partijen eruit zouden komen, maar het ultieme voorstel van de nationale regering werd met een zeer kleine meerderheid in het parlement van de stadsstaat afgewezen. Daarmee besloot de stadsstaat definitief geen akkoord te verlenen voor de bouw van de tunnel. In plaats daarvan zou de tunnel van het Noordernet stoppen bij het Maysoodoostation. Maysoo kreeg er daarmee twee kopstations bij, in plaats van een doorgaande verbinding. Het besluit had verstrekkende gevolgen voor het gehele UST-plan. Het besluit van de stadsstaat dwong de nationale minister van Infrastructuur Hadau da Naerraera (geen relatie met de president met dezelfde naam) tot aftreden. De oplopende kosten, vertragingen en nu dit debacle noopten de nationale regering tot het herzien van het UST-programma. Uiteindelijk werd in 10456 besloten het UST-programma flink naar beneden bij te schalen. Van het Noordernet zouden alleen de lijnen van Maysoo naar Ruta Semblengkadu en Sagotha afgebouwd worden. Beide lijnen, en daarmee het voorlopige Noordernet, kwamen gereed in 10461. Voor het Zuidernet zag het er gunstiger uit: hier werd besloten door te bouwen aan de lange lijnen naar Varsharaella (gereed in 10467), Otras (gereed in 10461) en Centoola (verwacht openingsjaar 10486). De plannen voor lijn naar Magassilo en verder langs de Zuidkust naar Centoola werden ingekort tot Grimmangtari. Alle overige lijnen, zoals de lijnen naar Dormay, Naellconchera en Gulinggwa, maar ook het Boslatracé, verdwenen in een diepe la. En het Noordernet en Zuidernet zouden voorlopig twee aparte netten blijven. Licht aan het einde van de tunnel Het UST-project leek na een voorspoedig begin en de daaropvolgende impasse eind jaren '450 op sterven na dood. Nadat de meeste lijnen waren opgeleverd, begon in de jaren '460 echter duidelijk te worden dat het UST-netwerk zijn verwachtingen in technologisch en economisch opzicht meer dan waar wist te maken. Het aantal reizigers groeide in dit decennium snel, en dat ging vooral ten kosten van het luchtvaartverkeer, zoals de oorspronkelijke opzet was geweest. De supersnelle treinen waren al snel niet meer weg te denken als snelle verbinding tussen de grote stedelijke centra in het westen van het land. Er begon zich zelfs een vorm van forenzenverkeer voor te doen, waarbij forenzen in de buurt van Gimindri woonden, maar werkten in Maysoo. De goede aansluiting op de internationale luchthavens van Maysoo (Gumau), Ruta Semblengkadu en Shilandori zorgde bovendien voor veel extra reizigers en een betere spreiding van internationale reizigers over de grote luchthavens, die vervolgens snel per UST naar hun eindbestemming konden rijden. Eind jaren '460 besloot de nationale regering daarom tot de bouw van een nieuw tracé tussen Kampeeri en Lalari, waarbij het testtraject uit de jaren '420 gebruikt zou worden. De UST-ramp in 10473 kon de opgaande lijn van het reizigersvervoer over de UST-lijnen slechts kortstondig onderbreken. Halverwege de jaren '470 begon steeds duidelijker te worden dat uitbreiding van het netwerk noodzakelijk was om de groeiende reizigersaantallen te kunnen opvangen. Het alsnog sluiten van de verbinding tussen het Noorder- en het Zuidernet was daarvoor een absolute voorwaarde. Ditmaal gingen beide partijen een stuk beter voorbereid naar de onderhandelingstafel. De stadsstaat had, vooruitlopend op een mogelijk besluit tot afbouw van de tunnel, al in 10470 bij het ingaan van de nieuwe erfpacht een clausule laten opnemen die de stad de mogelijkheid bood het erfpachtbedrag over een periode van 33 jaar incrementeel tot maximaal 33% te verhogen. De stad zou 15% bijdragen aan het bouwen van de tunnel; in ruil daarvoor zou de stad maximaal 20% aan inkomsten ontvangen. In 10481 werd een akkoord tussen stadsstaat en nationale overheid bereikt. In datzelfde jaar ontvouwde de nationale regering-Vazhoova ook haar plannen voor uitbreiding van het UST-net. Minder ambitieus dan het oorsponkelijke plan, maar wel met verlengingen van het Noordernet naar Aytoova en Dormay en verlengingen van het Zuidernet, waaronder een lijn van de luchthaven van Shilandori via Grimmangtari naar Magassilo. Met de bouw van de tunnel is inmiddels begonnen. De verwachte kosten bedragen NTh 35 miljard. De tunnel moet in 10489 open gaan. Lijnvoering Al in de planfase in de jaren '440 werden er verschillende opties voor een lijnvoering door de tunnel heen bekeken. Er werden drie opties voorgesteld: de 'lange' variant, de 'korte' variant en de 'hybride' variant. De lange variant ging uit van het aan elkaar knopen van de lange-afstandsverbindingen van het Noorder- en het Zuidernet. Mogelijke lijnvoeringen zouden dan lange doorgaande lijnen opleveren, zoals een lijn vanuit Gurmans naar Varsharaella (bijna 3000 kilometer), of een lijn vanuit Aytoova naar Centoola (ruim 2500 kilometer). Alhoewel hiermee in veel rechtstreekse verbindingen zou worden voorzien, zouden dergelijke lange lijnen ook tot een minder robuuste dienstregeling leiden. Vertragingen aan de ene kant van de lijn zouden helemaal tot aan het andere uiteinde doorwerken. Omdat uit verschillende modellen bleek dat de gemiddelde reisafstand in het UST-netwerk circa 500 kilometer zou zijn, waarmee reizigers tussen twee a drie steden zouden reizen, werd dit model als nadelig gezien. Als alternatief werd de korte variant voorgesteld, waarbij de lange-afstandstreinen van het Noordernet zouden doorrijden via de UST-tunnel naar de luchthaven Gumau om hier te eindigen, en de treinen van het Zuidernet zouden eindigen op de luchthaven Gumau en het Staellayvostation. De korte-afstandstreinen van het Noordernet zouden eindigen op het Maysoodoostation. Doorgaande reizigers zouden dan vaker moeten overstappen, maar de dienstregeling zou er als geheel robuuster op worden. De hybride variant gaat uit van een tussenvorm. Hierin worden de treinen uit Ruta Semblengkadu doorgeleid naar Gimindri, terwijl de treinen uit Sagotha naar de luchthaven Gumau gaan rijden. De langere-afstandstreinen uit het zuiden blijven eindigen op de luchthaven Gumau of het Staellayvostation, waarmee ook het probleem van de robuustheid wordt verminderd. Tegelijkertijd biedt deze variant een directe verbinding tussen Poloskaete en Gimindri. In het ontwerp van de stations is met alle alternatieven rekening gehouden. Zowel het Maysoodoo- als het Staellayvostation tellen vier sporen aan twee eilandperrons. Momenteel worden deze sporen allemaal nog als kopsporen gebruikt, maar na de opening van de tunnel zullen de twee buitenste sporen voor doorgaande treinen worden gebruikt en kunnen de twee middensporen als kopspoor worden gebruikt. De eilandperrons maken dan een overstap tussen eindigende en doorgaande treinen via hetzelfde perron mogelijk. thumb|left|350px|Sporenlayout van het UST-station onder de luchthaven Gumau. Aan het eilandperron (rood) eindigen de treinen uit Maysoo en Gimindri aan weerszijden. Doorgaande treinen tussen Maysoo en Gimindri rijden onder het station door.Ook het station onder de luchthaven Gumau is met een overstapfunctie voor doorgaande reizigers ontworpen: treinen tussen Gimindri en het Staellayvostation stoppen niet op dit station, maar maken gebruik van doorgaande sporen die onder het station door lopen. De treinen vanaf het Staellayvostation en vanuit Gimindri die op dit station eindigen, doen dat allebei aan hetzelfde eilandperron op hun eigen spoor. Doorgaande reizigers die via de luchthaven reizen, kunnen dan via dit perron op de doorgaande trein overstappen. De sporenlayout langs het eilandperron maakt een koppeling van deze lijnen in de toekomst mogelijk. Ook is het station zo gebouwd dat de inpassing van zijperrons langs de doorgaande sporen op het onderste niveau in de toekomst mogelijk is. thumb|left|350px|Geplande dienstregeling vanaf 10489.Zoals het er nu naar uitziet zal vanaf 10489 een lijnvoering volgens de hybride variant worden ingesteld. Deze dienstregeling wordt omschreven in het toekomstige UST-netwerk. Categorie:Maysoo Categorie:Openbaar vervoer in de Ayranomorasanco Categorie:Infrastructuur Categorie:Essays